The Dark Lords Dark Secret
by xxDaniixx
Summary: You will find a new character in this fanfic, as well as a secret you would never guess coming. Not sure of the rating so rated just to be safe.
1. Meeting the new girl

Meeting the new girl

**Meeting the new girl.**

Harry closed his eyes and walked back and forth in front of the room of requirement. _I need you to become the place where everything is hidden, I need you to become the place where everything is hidden, I need you to become the place where everything is hidden. _Crossing his fingers Harry opened his eyes and saw that the door had appeared. He ran forward and grabbed the gleaming golden handle. Hermione and Ron were right behind him as Harry slammed the door behind them all in the room.

"Okay we all know what the diadem looks like now lets find it quick and destroy it before it's to late. We don't have much time." Harry spoke quickly, Ron and Hermione knew as well as he did just how important this all was. Harry ran to the right, Hermione went straight down the middle and Ron sprinted away to the left. All three were looking frantically. Hermione had just spotted the Diadem and reached out to grab it when Crabbe appeared around the corner and yelled for her to stop with his wand pointing at her chest. Hermione shrieked drawing the attention of Harry and Ron who were also being confronted. Harry stood staring into the familiar cold, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy who had a small smile playing on his face.

"Oh can't you just imagine the response I will get, how I will be praised above all others and become the Dark Lord's right hand man, when I do what all the others failed in and bring him the infamous Harry Potter." He murmured in anticipation.

"Yea I can imagine, such a pity that's all you will be able to do." Harry retorted angrily, though unfortunately as much as he could still bring up smart-ass comments he had no idea how he was going to escape this. He still had his wand, but wouldn't be able to draw it before Malfoy got his curse in first. Malfoy smiled as though he knew what was going through Harry's head.

"There's no chance Potter. So I think it might just be time for you and me to leave. Don't you? Stupe…" Malfoy was silenced as a young girl about Harry's age jumped from the shelf above them, landing like a cat in front of Harry and shooting a non-verbal spell at Malfoy.

"Come on," the new girl reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him forward. "Your friends are in trouble and we have to help them. You get Ron and I'll get Hermione!" She let him go and hurtled down the corridor to where Hermione was arguing with Crabbe who was just sneering and making comments about the brightest witch being stuck now. Aiming her wand at his back while still running she silently disarmed him. The second his wand left his hand and flew to her, Hermione whipped out her own wand and shot a lightning fast stunning spell. The strange girl jumped over his motionless body and grabbed Hermione's hand and the Diadem in the other. She then spun around and ran in the direction of the shouts from Harry and Ron's battle. The boys had managed to disarm and stun Goyle, though now were unsure of what to do with the three bodies.

"We have to get them out of here and put them somewhere else, somewhere safe. We don't want to kill them!" Ron was yelling at Harry.

"We don't have enough time! We have to act now. If we waste time saving them it could mean death for people we actually care about!" Harry bellowed back.

"Like my sister? She has to come back in here and we can't leave her in here with them." Ron was turning scarlet in the face with anger and uncertainty. Harry stopped at this he definitely didn't want to endanger Ginny, but he didn't want to spend time saving three people who were ready to hand the all to Voldemort.

"Lock these three in here, and don't worry about your sister Ron, I will look after her and make sure she isn't hurt." The new girl spoke for the first time to Ron. Who as always was his normal subtle and charming self.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" He yelled.

"Ron! She just saved our lives!" Hermione rounded on him angrily.

"But he does raise a good question, my name is Jisca I am from Durmstrang and I have come here to help with the fight."

"But how did you know to come?" Hermione asked. Jisca was saved from answering when Harry glaring at the whole group lost his temper and started yelling.

"Not to be rude but do you think we can have a cup of tea and catch up later? I don't care why you are here, I'm glad you are. But I really don't care… People… There is a fucking war on outside!"

Hermione gasped and nodded, grabbing Ron and Harry's hands she started heading for the door and the basilisk fangs.

"Come on we have to destroy this and then we can get the snake." _And then Voldemort himself _everyone was thinking it but nobody wanted to actually say these words out loud.

"OI Ginny get over here. This is Jisca and she is going to look after you for the rest of the night while we are fighting." Ron spoke fast and he sounded nervous about the whole plan.

"Excuse me? I do NOT need a baby sitter." Ginny pulled herself up haughtily and she was obviously not liking the fact she was being treated like a child.

"Ginny, do not argue. This is not a discussion it is an order. Do what Jisca says." Ron told her his face already going Scarlet.

"Don't worry Ginny, we will be fine together." Silently she cast the imperious curse on Ginny, making the younger girl nod to her brother. While the other three had argued Hermione and Harry had punctured the Diadem which now exploded with a shrill scream and the words of Voldemort echoed from the walls. _This is not the end. _Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another then at Jisca and Ginny who both nodded.

"Stay safe." The five of them said in unison. Then with Harry in the lead they took off, leaving Jisca with Ginny alone.

"Ginny, if they think we are going to sit around and watch every one else fight they are mistaken. Now I am going to teach you are spell it is easy to cast though not many people know of it. It is a stronger protection spell that will block the strongest spells around. The only one it cannot block is the killing curse." Ginny nodded silently she looked really nervous but she was ready too.

"Okay you know how to cast protego I am guessing" at Ginny's nod she continued "alright good, this spell is the exact same, except instead of saying protego it's improtago." Jisca looked into the younger girls face. Are you ready to do this?


	2. The last Horcrux

The last Horcrux

**The last Horcrux.**

"There is no way they can do this without us. Remember that spell it's more important you protect yourself. Now take my invisibility cloak and put it on. Let's go." Jisca watched as Ginny through the cloak over her shoulders then they set off running full tilt down the seventh corridor. The two girls hurtled down the stairs. Though there was no fighting here so it was relatively safe. However when they reached the entrance hall there were curses flying everywhere, the great hall was no better. Jisca could see Harry, Hermione and Ron across the hall, they had become separated and were fighting three separate death eaters.

Harry had never felt so alive before he couldn't believe how much he was awake, how intoned he was to all his senses. If the fact that one wrong move, one misstep could be fatal… This would be the most fun he had ever had! Harry stunned his opponent and looked around for the next one he would have to fight with a look of eager anticipation on his face when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Harry under here." It was Ginny and she pulled him under the cloak quickly.

"Gin, what are you doing here? You should be upstairs where it's safe!" Harry glared at her.

"If you think I am standing out of the way and watching my family die, you are seriously deluded! Now what the hell do you think you are doing? We have to go and get the snake!"

"I can't just leave look at all the people fighting for me, they are getting hurt for me, some are dying for me!" Harry yelled.

"Yes Harry for you, FOR YOU! Don't you realise you are the only one who can stop this? Come on!" Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him into the grounds, the fighting was just as bad here, but she already knew where Voldemort was hiding and she knew the snake would be there with him. Dragging Harry to where she had seen the Death Eaters running in and out of all night, the entrance to the shrieking shack.

"Come on, we can do this invisible, and we may be able to escape, we can't fight him in here. We need to fight in front of everyone. And we know if we get the snake he will come after you." Ginny whispered.

"No Ginny, I can do this invisible. I can't allow you to risk your life in here with me." He removed the invisibility cloak from her shoulders and cast a disillusionment charm over her making her invisible as well.

"I'll be right back." Then he rushed through the entrance to the shrieking shack before he could lose his nerve.

Jisca watched as a Death Eater that Hermione had just stunned on the stairs grabbed hold of the banister and began to pull himself up, this time his wand aimed at Remus Lupin who was to busy duelling to have any idea what danger he was in. The Death Eater sent a stunning spell first, obviously planning on finishing the job when he was standing properly. Jisca ran sliding down between Lupin's legs her wand raises she cast improtago. Lupin looked at her in surprise and then looked up as the spell bounced off the shield. The Death Eater stared at her in surprise and she smiled as he began to run to tell Voldemort what he had seen. _The others may not be prepared to kill _she thought thinking of Harry and Hermione's stunning spells. _But I sure as hell am. _With that last thought she whispered those well-known words.

"Avada Kedavra." A jet of green light shot from her wand and hit the retreating Death Eater right in the back, he collapsed instantly. Lupin, Ron and Hermione were staring at her but she didn't care. Jumping to her feet she ran to the grounds. She almost ran straight into Harry and Ginny who were running back to the fight under the cloak, they grabbed her as she ran past and pulled her under.

"We got the snake, it wasn't easy… I had to use a hover charm on the sword of Gryffindor, yet again he has managed to be his own downfall. He was feeding Snape to Nagini just as I came in and when he turned his back while Nagini finished the job I got the sword to Snape. She still managed to kill him, she bit into him before he could get her… But he did it. There's no more Horcrux's left now. It's just him and me. I don't know when he will come running." Harry was gasping for breath his excitement coursing through his body making him shake.

"How about now?" Jisca said quietly, she pointed her wand to his throat.

"Snorus" She murmured quietly. Harry had seen this before and knew that when he spoke his voice would echo across the castle grounds. Looking at Ginny and Jisca he nodded then took a very deep breath.

"Let the fighting stop, we are all here for one reason and one reason alone, there have been so many deaths, on both sides. Yet the one so many of you call the "Dark Lord" is refusing to come and face me. You cannot possibly be scared can you? _Voldemort? _I will be waiting in the great hall. Let's finally finish this. When you are ready."


	3. The Final Fight

The Final Fight

**The Final Fight**

As Harry walked through the great hall everyone was silenced watching and waiting. There was a collective gasp from the entrance hall and Harry turned to see Voldemort walk in. His red eyes glinted as he stared at Harry.

"Harry won't fight alone, you never fight without that women Bellatrix, why should Harry fight two on one?" Jisca announced walking to his side and drawing her wand. Bellatrix gave her high pitched laugh and spoke in her little baby voice.

"Can Potter not fight alone? Does he need a little help? From a little sweet girl like you?" Bellatrix sneered.

"We'll see who's the little girl when we are finished Bellatrix."

"You cannot win. Even with a powerful witch like yourself, Potter is no match for me." Voldemort's high cruel voice echoed around the hall making people shudder in fear.

"Now stand down Jisca."

"You know, I would have at least thought you would know me well enough to know I am not good at following orders… _dad._" Everyone in the hall gasped. And Bellatrix screamed.

"Do not address the dark lord in that way!"

"Why can't I call him by his proper title? Now Bella are you ready to fight? You know I am good, you taught me some of this, though not as much as my father. Let's see who is stronger." With that her wand sliced like a sword, Bellatrix only just managed to get the counter jinx in time. Bellatrix was usually obviously on top in a duel, though when she fought Jisca it was obvious that it was all she could do to get the counter jinx's in before it was to late. Voldemort screamed in fury and aimed a curse at Ginny, the young girl never had a chance to react, and as the jet of green light hit her in the chest, her eyes glazed over and she fell to the floor. Silence followed and then Harry swung around and screamed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA." Voldemort was completely unprepared and had no chance of avoiding the fatal curse. Harry didn't have time to be happy that he was gone he turned his wand on Bellatrix and aimed to bring her down to Bellatrix was hit by a double killing curse from both Jisca and Harry at the same time. There was silence. There was now no point in fighting, the two leaders who the Death Eaters had congregated around had fallen and there was now no point in continuing the fight. The Order of the Phoenix began by rounding up the left over Death Eaters and trapping them. Planning the re-establishment of the Ministry and making arrangements of how to begin fixing the world they lived in. Everyone else set to work gathering the dead or injured and moving them into the great hall together. Family mourned the dead, and began making arrangements for funerals and to inform the families who had people amongst the dead or injured and were not there tonight.

Harry stood still and silent for a moment. The he looked over at Jisca and with a slight jerk of his head the two of them slipped under the cloak and went to the grounds where they would be able to talk. After all there was so much to talk about.


	4. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

"So who are you? Where have you come from? Why are you here? Why are you helping us? And is… was… Voldemort really your father?" Harry couldn't stop the barrage of questions that overwhelmed him the second they were in private. Even though Harry had only known Jisca for perhaps three hours, and probably two and a half of those they had been separate he could tell that there was something wrong.

"I am Jisca, as I already told you, I came from Durmstrang, I am here because I wanted to help you to fight, I have to help you because I have suffered as much from this all as you have and yes he really is my father. Was… my father." Jisca couldn't loo at Harry she felt terrible for what had happened to Ginny, if she had done as she had said she would, protected Ginny and looked after her, none of this would have happened. She snuck a glance at Harry and sighed.

"I can see you are confused, see my father disappeared when I was only a year old, I was raised and trained from a young age to be the one to take over from my father, I was taught to torture and to kill by the age of six by Aunt Bella. Though when my father returned he wanted nothing to do with me until I was of age. Therefore I was sent to continue my training at Durmstrang. When it came close to my seventeenth birthday however I knew that they would come for me again, the trace would be lifted and I would be free to fight and kill as much as they needed. I didn't want to live like that so I ran and hid. But I was able to stay in tune with the news through students at the school, they thought I was just on the run and had no idea who I really was. When I heard you were fighting I knew I could help you, after all I knew all of his secrets." Jisca sighed and Harry decided it was enough he just seemed to be upsetting her. But he realised he needed one more question answered.

"But who is your mother?" Harry asked.

"Umm, funny thing see… I think you know her… She is an auror Nymphadora Tonks." Jisca was quiet again. But Harry's mind was in overdrive. But that meant that Tonks who he knew well thought he knew. Had known Voldemort… Like really known him… Harry was stunned. Though looking over at Jisca he knew it was unfair of him to judge. He led the way back to the castle where Lupin and Tonks were standing with baby Teddy, Tonks rushed forward when she saw them and burst into tears.

"Jisca my baby, I am so sorry, I tried to protect you but the took you away. But now we can live together, be a real family. If you would like." Tonks looked at her daughter begging forgiveness.

"Of course! There is nothing I would love more!" Jisca ran to her mother and finally she felt like she belonged as she looked around at everyone she should already know, the people she should have grown up with. She smiled, everything was finally ok.


End file.
